Game Night
by x.x.Cordelia.x.x
Summary: The team get together for a night of fun which leads to an un expected ending or is it a new beginning? Humour and fluff ahead.
1. Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin**

**A/N:** It's an AU fic. But still classic Jisbon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. I promise to return them unharmed, all except Patrick Jane. He might be a little traumatized. Can't promise anything.

The sound echoed throughout Rigsby's apartment. The dark headed male lay stretched out on his sofa lazily.

"Grace! The door!" he called to his live-in girlfriend. Grace appeared from the kitchen where she was preparing "snacks". That is, salad.

"Get it yourself," she called irritated. That's how it gets when you've been dating for a year.

Wayne pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the door, all the way grumbling about lazy girlfriends.

"What's that?" Grace stuck her head through the kitchen door, a genuine confused expression gracing her features.

"Nothing dear!" he quickly called before reaching to open the door to his flat.

"Hey man," Cho and Patrick said in unison as they pushed past him.

"Wayne, hey, what's that I smell?" Patrick whispered to him.

"Yeah dude, is that organic?" Cho joined in. All three looking quite scared.

"It's Grace, man. She keeps trying to feed me garbage 'cause "It's healthy". She's in there now cooking," he finished.

"Where're the snacks?" Patrick asked slightly fearful of the answer.

"Here it is," Grace interrupted as she settled a gigantic bowl of salad on the table before them. Cho, Wayne and Patrick glanced at each other dramatically. She smiled, ignorant to the horrendous looks on each of the guys' faces. Grace then turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"What's going on Wayne?" Patrick asked the younger male.

"Don't sweat it guys," he replied, a sheepish grin spreading across his face, "I'm prepared this time." He expertly reached over and opened a cabinet revealing a well stock supply of snacks and drinks.

"Nice." Cho commented just as the door bell rang once more. Wayne slammed the cabinet closed as Grace entered to get the door.

Grace pulled open the door to let Teresa in. She was there for the same reason the guys were. It was game night. She was happy to see all her friends again since she hadn't seen them for a while, all except Patrick. He was always throwing suggestive remarks at her just because he knew it made her uncomfortable. And that grin of his. That stupid, idiotic smirk he wore when he was so sure of himself. His ego was another thing. He was so sure that every woman on the face of the planet wanted him 'oh so bad'. She scoffed. There was so much she should hate about him, but she couldn't hate him. No matter how much she tried, and that was why she despised herself; for liking him.

She walked in, after receiving a hug from Grace, and walked up to the guys. Of course, Patrick was the first to notice her. He knew she had arrived even before she entered the apartment. "Hey, Teresa's here," he said cheerily.

"Hi guys," Teresa greeted them careful not to address Jane directly.

"Teresa, you look lovely tonight."

"Thanks Jane."

"And you smell rather intoxicating too," he added with a smirk and moved extremely close to her, and what? He sniffed her?

She pushed him away, "Patrick, stop sniffing me!"

He smiled complacently.

"Okay, guys. Let the games begin." Grace called, anxiously trying to prevent another fight to erupt between Teresa and Patrick.

"What is that?" Wayne asked his girlfriend as she produced a bottle from behind her back.

"What? It's a bottle Einstein," she quipped playfully rolling her eyes a little.

He sighed, "I know _that_. But what are you doing with it?"

In the meantime, Cho had presented his pack of cards thinking that was what they were going to use.

"It's for Spin the Bottle. We must have a bottle for Spin the Bottle, duh."

Wayne's eyes widened visibly, "Oh, no, no, no. We're playing poker. Not that stupid girly game."

"Come on man, it could be fun." Patrick stood up for Grace.

Rigsby groaned. There was no use fighting with Grace especially now since she had a passé. "Fine, but then we play poker, agreed?"

She nodded, silently adding in her head, _Yeah, right._

Cho stashed his cards away. He was not getting wrapped up in this. "Guys, look, I'm going up to watch TV. Call me when this is over." They nodded and knelt on the rug. All except Teresa. As Cho was about to leave she called him to wait up on her, but Jane was not going to let her get off so easily. "Come on Teresa, where are you going? Don't be such a bore." He smirked as she stopped in her steps. That ought to do it. She turned around glaring at him. She was going to show him who was a bore.

**Preview:** It spun with as much vigor at the previous times before coming to a slow and steady stop pointing once again at Patrick but the individual at the other end that it pointed to was different. Teresa Lisbon stared wide-eyed at the devious bottle before glancing upwards to Jane.

"Oh no," she groaned out loud, although she hated to admit that she felt a flutter inside.

**A/N:** Well let me know if I should continue. Take care, xxx Cordy 


	2. Chapter 2: Spin The Bottle

**Chapter 2: Spin The Bottle**

**A/N: **It seems that Spin the Bottle is being played different in some other places. Or maybe it's me, that play it this way. However, this is how I believed it went, now I'm not so sure, but I've already written the chapter and I think it's pretty good, so I apologize if I happen to misled anyone, and are disappointed how this chapter turned out. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I loathe having to write this part. Oh well, I can't afford to be sued. Don't own them. I wish I did. There's so much I'd like to do with Patrick Jane. XD

**Recap:** As Cho was about to leave she called him to wait up on her, but Jane was not going to let her get off so easily. "Come on Teresa, where are you going? Don't be such a bore." He smirked as she stopped in her steps. That ought to do it. She turned around glaring at him. She was going to show him who was a bore.

She stomped her way to the huge, circular rug taking a sitting position as Grace, Rigsby and Patrick, all the while locking her glaring eyes with Patrick. He smiled widely. He loved to get her riled up. The pout that overtook her facial features from her standard poker face was adorable and refreshing. It gave him a certain sort of comfort to know that she relaxed sometimes, even if he had to tease it out of her.

She finally tore away her eyes once she was seated and waited for Grace to begin.

"Okay guys, here's how it goes-"

"We all know how it goes. Just spin the bottle Grace," Rigsby interrupted, clearly still agitated that he had to play the stupid game. Three amused faces looked up at him. Patrick, with one brow raised and a smirk highlighting his gorgeous face.

"You do, do you?" He teased his embarrassed colleague whose face had immediately shone red as realization hit him.

"Shut up." He spat. Jane raised both his hands in mock surrender.

"Enough. Let's begin," Grace scolded them both. She placed three fingers around the centre of the bottle and spun swiftly. The glass container went around and around in the centre of the circle they had formed on the rug before slowing down to a steady pace and finally coming to a halt. The bottle came to a stop, pointing its opposite ends at Grace and Patrick. Grace let out a surprised gasp and Patrick smirked at her whilst Wayne Rigsby could be seen brooding in the corner. He folded his arms and sent daggers toward them as the pair leaned (or rather Patrick, since Grace was blushing profusely) to peck each other on the lips. From his peripheral vision, he saw Teresa scoff and look away whilst rolling her eyes. He smiled and touched Grace's cheek affectionately just for show. Ah, it did wonders. Teresa narrowed her eyes at him once the show was over and she had turned back to face him. She knew what he was doing. It shouldn't bother her though since she clearly had no feelings at all for this infuriating, egotistical, arrogant know-it-all! She inwardly took steady, deep breaths and compelled herself to remain cool.

Rigsby was none too please either. He practically growled the moment Jane laid his fingers on her cheek. He had to remind himself it was just a game and Grace was dating him for almost a year now. There had to be something there. She was his and nobody else's.

Grace cleared her throat in an attempt to diminish the tension. Jeez it was only a game.

"Let's continue." After receiving some nods and grunts (from Rigsby) she once again spun the bottle. This time it stopped abruptly after it was released, pointing to two individuals caught completely off guard. Horrendous looks and cries of 'oh nos' were exchanged between the little group, before the women burst out laughing uncontrollably. The men found absolutely nothing hilarious about the current situation and narrowed their eyes at them. For there in the ninth circle of hell the wretched bottle laid pointing to Rigsby and Jane.

They waited for them to compose themselves. Grace had eased her laughter or rather was forced to, under the glower of Wayne. She quickly muttered a 'sorry' before giving him a sympathetic smile. However, Teresa had a hard time getting back to normal. She hadn't laughed this much in ages.

"Control yourself woman," Patrick threw at her. But he couldn't help the smile from appearing. It was pleasant to see her smile, since she seldom showed it, even if it was at his expense.

She glared at him when she finally came to and he smiled innocently in response.

"It's _not_ gonna happen," Rigsby said signaling to himself and Jane. Grace snickered and hurried in an apology once again under Rigsby and Jane's combined glare.

"Ok, ok, fine." Teresa and Grace relented. They weren't going to actually make them do it, (which the guys weren't going to do under any condition anyways) but it was fun to witness their reaction. Humor like that hardly ever came.

Grace grabbed the bottle and spun again. It spun with as much vigor at the previous times before coming to a slow and steady stop pointing once again at Patrick but the individual at the other end that it pointed to was different. Teresa Lisbon stared wide-eyed at the devious bottle before glancing upwards to Jane.

"Oh no," she groaned out loud, although she hated to admit that she felt a flutter inside.

He wore that smile, that smile that she hated so much, but secretly loved. How could he be such a pain in the ass yet so alluring? Patrick chuckled at her horrified expression. He could tell she was lost in thought. Thinking about him?

"Well, my dear. It seems your dreams have come true." He smirked at her. God, she hated him!

"Shut up." She was pissed. Of all the nerve! "I'll have you know I _do not _dream of you." _Liar._ "It may come as a shock to you Patrick Jane, but I do not want you 'oh so bad'," she retorted completely complacent, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh? Well I apologize if I misunderstood you. I must have gotten that 'Oh Patrick' the wrong way." He moaned in a somewhat girlish voice to emphasize his point.

"What are you talking about?" She was genuinely confused.

"Last Monday. You dosed off at your desk. Honestly, hasn't anyone told you you talk in your sleep?" Ah, there it was. That blush he was hoping for. The tinge of pink looked amazing on her.

"Let's just get this over with." She decided a change of subject was necessary. She was almost certain she never did say that, did she? No, she couldn't have, wouldn't have, right? _Oh dear._ He smiled. They would have to continue this conversation eventually. Teresa took a deep breath as she saw a grinning Patrick moving towards her. Finally they were so close that their noses were grazing together but their lips still apart. Patrick made the next move then and pressed his lips against hers. Immediately his grin faded as he felt something he'd never felt before. It was almost as if electricity was circulating through both their bodies. Teresa's eyes connected with his and she broke the kiss hastily and moved away. She was sure he felt it too. _What was that?_ For the next turn she avoided any contact with him. Teresa Lisbon scarcely felt scared and this emotion was surreal to her. What exactly was she scared of? Falling in love? No, what scared her was the fact that she was falling for her pain in the ass of a consultant in just one kiss. _That was virtually impossible, wasn't it?_

For the next turn the bottle pointed to Grace and Rigsby. He reached forward swiftly and kissed his girlfriend hungrily. Grace replied with the same pace but was a little embarrassed at having an audience. She broke the kiss shortly after and spun the bottle again. It stopped once again pointing to Patrick and Teresa. Teresa groaned. Not again. It was hard enough to control herself the first time. Patrick smirked at her once again. The infuriating, smug consultant was enjoying this.

"Dude, you have to use your tongue this time," Wayne pitched in clearly amused as they were leaning in again. Teresa shot him glare which caused him to divert his eyes elsewhere. Grace looked away unable to stop the blush from creeping to her cheeks.

Jane cupped her cheeks and drew her in for the kiss. She subconsciously tilted her head slightly allowing him better access. He let his tongue slip from his lips to graze her bottom lip. He wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. This way, if she tried to shoot him he can use the game as the excuse. She tensed with surprise, being taken off-guard, but parted her lips nonetheless. Teresa Lisbon couldn't think clearly and she didn't want to, fearing that if she realized what was occurring she might be persuaded to part from him. Their tongues danced together and before either of them could register what was happening, Teresa wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, causing her to lean back a little. Grace had already left but had to pull her boyfriend with her. So it was just Patrick and Teresa in the living room, completely oblivious to everything else. Patrick placed his palms flat on the ground to prevent from falling on her, closing in Teresa between him. She let one hand loose and ran her hand through his blond curls. Ever since she first met him her hands had been itching to do so. They finally broke apart breathless. Patrick grinned at her whilst a blush crept to her cheeks. He seemed to make that happen an awfully lot lately.

"You so want me," he said looking at her, his grin converting to a widening smirk.

"Oh so bad," she finished for him, smiling. He returned her smile with one of his own.

**~FIN~**

**A/N:** I had a hard time ending this. Tell me how it was, please?

Oh, I have an idea for another game fic where they play Seven Minutes In Heaven. I might start getting that written up soon.

Thanks for reading. xxx Cordy 


End file.
